Es todo
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Es Todo lo que puedo recordar, de esa despedida que al final...... por que el se ha marchado, sin una despedida, y todo lo que recuerdo es esto.....


**Es todo**

**Por Leslie R. B. S. Lúpin**

One-shot basado en la canción del mismo titulo de Alejandro Filio.

GRACIAS a Solithary Psycho que me ha estado beteando los one shots!!!!!

Los personajes que participan en esta historia no me pertenecen; al menos legalmente, son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros. por añadidura. La canción como ya dije es de Alejandro Filio.

Recomendación: escuchen la canción, de verdad, cuando lo estén leyendo pónganla. Espero que les transmita todo lo que me dijo a mí.

Este one-shot es para Maijo, linda, eres fantástica. Es triste, pero es sobre nuestros cachorros, espero que te guste.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

La lluvia de Londres lo empapaba por completo, sentía los huesos calados por la humedad, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, su cabello se veía inusitadamente oscuro. Era extraño, esperaba que el frío y la humedad lo entumecieran, que le ayudaran a acallar el dolor sordo que le quemaba, pero ni siquiera la helada agua que lo cubría podía silenciar eso…

"_La tarde, la alborada, dos palabras, unas manos que se sueltan, tu mirada y un adiós, la lluvia, mi silencio, tus recuerdos y unos pasos que s__e alejan y este amor que terminó"_

Caminaba, sin rumbo, sólo deseaba olvidar, al menos momentáneamente. Los contornos de lo que lo rodeaba eran difusos, en realidad, no importaban. Todo carecía de sentido.

Unos ojos azules, _sus_ ojos reaparecieron; nuevamente, en su mente. Estaba llorando, pero sus lágrimas eran arrastradas y confundidas con la lluvia, mezclándose, tal como él quería fundirse con el ambiente, desaparecer, esfumarse. Pero los ojos permanecían impasibles en su mente, recordándole lo que quería olvidar.

El gris que lo rodeaba hacia que todo se volviera inconsistente, tal como él se sentía. Como un fantasma, o incluso sólo un espíritu.

"_Es todo lo que puedo recordar, de aquella despedida que el final, la gente que camina mil espejos en la tierra, alguna iglesia y __frío a mi alrededor."_

Se preguntaba, casi ausentemente, qué hacia ahí. No importaba dónde estaba. Intentaba huir. Quería desesperadamente fugarse de esa realidad, e ir a otra en donde _él_ estuviera. Seguía caminando. Un par de personas pasaron a su lado, corriendo, buscando cubrirse del agua. Él no la evitaba. Tal vez si pasara el tiempo suficiente bajo esa lluvia podría volverse tan etéreo como ella, y luego irse, sin dejar huella. Es lo que él quería.

No sabia cómo es que seguía en pie, no tenia idea de que era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir caminando. Su alma rogaba para que simplemente se quedara quieto, estático por completo. Pero sabia que no debía hacerlo, porque si lo hacia después no podría levantarse. _Tal vez es lo mejor_. Se debatía. ¿Seria mejor quedarse quieto esperando qué…? ¿Qué se supone qué esperaría? ¿Qué _él_ regresara? ¿O desaparecer?

"_Un árbol que se queja, dos palomas q__ue se mojan, un anciano que camina, un reloj, la luna que se asoma, mientras el sol agoniza, una pareja que se besa, un vendedor". _

Levantó la mirada, sintió las gotas cayendo suavemente sobre su rostro lleno de cicatrices, arrastrando con ello sus lágrimas, que a pesar de no verse, fluían ininterrumpidamente. Observó la luz de la luna creciente que se filtraba por entre las nubes grises. Y _le_ lloró, de nuevo. Porque el vacío era demasiado. Ahora más que nunca. El frío no sólo lo rodeaba, estaba dentro de él.

"_Es todo lo que puedo recordar de aquella despedida que el final, un algo que me dice que esta vez es para siempre, y esta lluvia acompaña mi dolor."_

Recordó aquel primer beso…y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, con un dolor físico, que sólo era un eco lejano del dolor de su alma. _Sirius_ murmuró, tan bajo, que apenas fue un suspiro, porque si lo decía más alto, seria más real, y él no podría soportarlo.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Por primera vez deseo transformarse. Porque el lobo no era consiente, porque así podría desgarrar, romper, doblar, quebrar, desahogar toda esa furia que sentía fluyendo en él. Toda esa desesperación que lo estaba consumiendo.

Porque así podría no ser consciente de esto que estaba destrozándolo. Porque no quería ser el, porque no quería seguir recordando, porque sabia que esta vez el no estaba, y no estaría jamás. Y de pronto _eso_ lo golpeo. La conciencia de que jamás volvería a estar con él, nunca escucharía de nuevo su risa y tampoco vería esa sonrisa que era especialmente suya.

"_Tu cuerpo que se esfuma entre las gotas que revientan, el olor de lo mojado, __un vendaval, las hojas que te siguen como pidiendo que vuelvas, pero es claro que esta vez no escucharas."_

Cayó de rodillas, apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio. Los sollozos lo estremecían. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y la caricia de la lluvia le recordó que jamás podría tocarlo de nuevo, que no volvería a sentir sus manos en su piel. Al aspirar, el olor de la lluvia invadió sus sentidos, recordándole las cientos de veces que pasaron a la intemperie, disfrutando el uno del otro, y de lo que tenían.

- Sirius - y esta vez fue un desgarro en la noche. – Sirius- sollozó de nuevo. – Sirius- convocaba su nombre como si eso pudiera hacer que se materializara frente a él. –Sirius- desmayó los brazos a sus costados. Sentía como su fuerza lo abandonaba lentamente. Y se estaba dejando ir. ¿Acaso alguien se daría cuenta de su ausencia? Su energía mágica lo rodeaba.

Lo vio caer de nuevo. Lo observó atravesar el velo, sorprendido, no había esperado eso, nadie lo había hecho. Se percibió de nuevo impotente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Perdiéndolo, de nuevo, esta vez, para siempre.

"_Es todo lo que puedo recordar, de aquella despedida que el final y mientras todo llueve yo me alejo y me pregunto si algún día te conseguiré olvidar."_

Sentía como se estaba yendo. Tras él.

- Espérame- le murmuró a la lluvia. –Déjame ir contigo- dijo más bajo. La lluvia arreció y _su_ voz le llegó desde muy lejos. _"Aún no"_.

Albus lo encontró más tarde, tiritando de frío e hirviendo en fiebre, y el anciano supo que, si bien Remus seguiría ahí, ya lo habían perdido.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Lo que resulta de escuchar Trova y tener un montón de cosas que hacer y no tener ganas de hacerlas.


End file.
